Boeing Assault
Log Title: Boeing Assault Characters: Firefly, General Hawk, Ghostrider, Greenshirts, Major Bludd, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Temera, Vector BAT Location: Chicago, Illinois Year: 2009 TP: Cobra Operaton Eliminate Hope Category:Operation Eliminate Hope TP 'Chicago, Illinois - USA' :On a cold, brutally windy day in Chicago, when the temperature's sub-zero and strong gusts keep you from walking down the street, the first question that will come to mind is, 'Who the hell decided to build a city and settle here?' Well, nearly three million hardy souls now call this great city home, and they can thank the mettle and vision of their Irish, Italian, German, Polish, Mexican and Asian immigrant forebears, and others who migrated here from the southern US for creating it. This diverse mix has built a city with an unrivaled tradition of jazz and blues, an astonishing architecture, an appetite for hearty food, award-winning newspapers, universities full of Nobel laureates and some of the most die-hard sports fans you'll ever meet. The late morning sun beams down on downtown Chicago, sending light glaring off towers of glass and steel and into the eyes of drivers navigating the waning rush hour traffic on Interstate 90. A figure in grey camouflage clothing darts out of a door marked 'Employees Only' at the back of one of the towers and moves off toward the river. Ducking down behind a dumpster, the figure withdraws a black device from its belt and depresses a button. The skyscraper at 100 North Riverside Plaza, international headquarters of the Boeing company, shudders as it is rocked by a series of massive internal explosions. Near the top of the building, glass shatters and falls to the street below. Pedestrians cover their heads with their arms and run shrieking for cover. From the southeast, a number of strange aircraft descend onto West Washington Street. Clutched in their titanium talons, each bears a sleek black tank. Firefly mutters to himself, watching the destruction appreciatively. Over Kill is hiding behind a building in a park in Riverside Plaza. He watches the aircraft come in, with a chuckle. "My vectors.. so beautiful in their work." Cars screech and horns blare as drivers attempt to evade the aircraft and their cargo. The HISS tanks detach from their carriers and proceed down West Washington, unimpeded by the civilian traffic. Major Bludd looks at the Boeing building from his tank. He growls something into his radio. Firefly steps out slightly from his hiding spot, watching the mayhem with appreciation in his dark eyes Major Bludd says, "Firefly, the building's still standing!" Metal-Head mutters and swears as the HISS tank he's catching a ride with bounces along. "You guys know how fragile these things are, right?" he says. "Chicago drivers only gonna put up with so mu--THAT'S A BUS YOU IDIOT!" Firefly glances in irritation at his radio. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, send half the Vectors to help Firefly complete his assignment: bring down that building! The other half stay in air cover with the HISSes." Metal-Head says, "Do we train these morons or do we just pick whoever's got the highest GTA score an' tell 'em to have at!?" Major Bludd calls in a general order over his comm. "Let's go to it, lads. Wreck this town." He swivels the cannon on his HISS and rains shells in a generally westerly direction, toward the nearby metro station. Firefly says, "I assure you, even if it's standing at the moment, the building will come down soon on its own... preferably once full of emergency first responders." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Vector 4, 5, 6. With Firefly. Vector 7, 9, 13, cling to that building. Play. Have..fun." Major Bludd says, "We'll see, Firefly." Firefly says, "I know my job, Major. I suggest you stick to yours." The circling odd aircraft let off a unholy chuckle. Three of them start to veer off towards the Hisses, covering them. Three more start to cling to the building, chewing, clawing at it, just..having a good time with destruction. Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Don't tell me you idiots are bickering already. What do I pay you for?" Over Kill says, "I get paid?" The Boeing headquarters building pours smoke from its shattered upper floor windows. Below, traffic is snarled and pedestrians run for their lives as HISS tanks and Vector aircraft descend on the immediate area of West Washington Street. Metal-Head says, "Who's bickering? I just wanna know if all the HISS drivers are nuts or I just got lucky! *aside* THAT'S A RED LIGHT MORON!" Firefly is a safe distance away, watching with calm pleasure at the destruction. Major Bludd snarls and glares at his radio as his HISS bears down on the late morning traffic. Metal-Head says, "This is Chicago! We invented random violence! AUUGH! LEMME OUTTA THIS TIN CAN! RIGHT FREAKING NOW!" One of the less intelligent of the Vectors, takes a huge chunk of the building. It heads over to firefly with it and deposits it a few feet from him. Aww. He's got a present. It then returns to the building. Native Chicagoans scream and flee the sudden appearance of tanks and explosions. The sound of approaching sirens wail over the BOOM BOOM BOOM of crashing shells. Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Over Kill, your maintenance alone is more than the cost of several Viper battalions. Now pay attention and get on with your mission!" Firefly leaps backward as a large chunk of concrete is deposited near him, potentially crushing him and definitely giving away his position. Over Kill says, "Alright then. COBRA!" Firefly mutters to himself, "Idiots.... working with..." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "That is more like it. Burn Chicago to the ground!" Firefly readies his Uzi, his dark eyes flickering this way and that at the scattering crowds. The HISS Metal-Head was riding in stops long enough for him to scramble out with a speed and agility that belies his age. He yells a few choice descriptors of the tank driver's skills, choice of profession, parentage and breath as the tank takes off again. Then, he starts looking for targets. With the emergency traffic flying over the telecom networks, the Joes have picked up on the ruckus in Chicago and a column of light vehicles and tanks rolls towards Chicago, with Hawk in the lead in the turret hatch of a tank, a pair of binoculars scanning the city beyond. "Damn it..." he curses, grabbing his radio as he watches the smoke rising from the damaged buildings. "Look sharp people, the snakes are playing demolition derby with the buildings and the traffic. Disperse pattern Alpha, call out your targets as you find them. Watch your aim and don't fire unless you have a clear shot." The Greenshirts "Aye aye!" in response, a few of the younger recruits unable to resist yelling, "Yo, Joe!" Major Bludd's tank hangs a sharp right in front of the metro station, smashing aside a late-model Hyundai as it heads northward. Bludd glances over his shoulder, nods at the unfolding destruction, and begins taking shots at the stationary trains parked to the side of the tracks north of the metro. One of the odd aircraft lands near a cab. It spreads its wingflaps, trying to terrorize a civilian. However, Vector 13 has never had to deal with a Chicago cab driver. The cab driver lays on his horn, and yells. "Outta my way you big blue jet. I have a fare to pick up!" and gives the vector a nice friendly Chicago one finger salute. The vector seems surprised. It lifts a claw and tilts its head. The driver slams on the horn again. "MOVE!" The vector starts to skitter back, in fear. Yep. No one messes with Chicago taxi drivers. General Hawk calls down to his driver to head straight towards Washington Street, bringing the binoculars back up as he scans ahead for Cobra hooligans. "Looks like a concentration of them ahead. Lock and load. Yooooo Joe!" he belts out as the tank increases speed and the three vehicles with it spread out across the street as they proceed forward. Firefly shrugs, and decides to join the fun. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, he lazily raises his Uzi and fires indiscriminately at fleeing civilians. Metal-Head is not a Cobra hooligan! He's an Iron Grenadier hooligan on contract to Cobra for an unspecified amount of time, dang it! The Greenshirts parrot, "Yo, Joe!" and move in, selecting targets but holding fire until they're absolutely sure. Many of them have experience fighting house to house in the middle east, and use their urban warfare experience here to minimize civilian casualties. Over Kill hears the battle-cry and keeps his place hidden in the park. "Vectors. We have Joes. Look sharp. If they try to stop you, eliminate them." Major Bludd sneers as he sees a trio of American military vehicles approaching. He barks a command into his radio and his driver slows to allow a second tank to catch up. Bludd adjusts his aim and attempts to bracket the oncoming vehicles with cannon-fire. Firefly looks over in interest at the incoming Joes. He fingers a transmitter, waiting for them to approach one of his pre-set explosives. Chaos abounds as buildings smoulder and firetrucks try to get to burning wreckage. Metal-Head is a Chicago boy, he's not about to shoot at firefighters but the Joes? The Joes are fair targets as far as he's concerned. "BANG!" he yells, taking aim for one of the Joe vehicles approaching their location. Firefly has no such scruples. He targets a firetruck and peppers it with weapons-fire, unloading an Uzi clip while his waits for the Joes to pass one of his explosive traps. Firefly says, "Excellent. The Joes have brought in air support. They're prepared to bomb their own city. Commander, no matter what happens at this point, we've accomplished our objectives. The Boeing building is toast, and Chicago is toast one way or another." General Hawk takes the controls of the turret on his tank, also gauging his shot carefully. Lining up a clear shot, he unleashes a volley towards the nearest HISS tank. "Alright snakes, you've overstayed your welcome, and we're the critter patrol here to kick your butts back to the swamp." The column approaching Bludd's position takes evasive action as his shots riddle the street. One Striker isn't too lucky and its tire shreads from a bullet and tumbles over parked cars onto the sidewalk. The greenshirts within stumble out dazed, but recover quickly as they take up their sidearms and rush forward towards Cobra ground troops. Meanwhile, the column near Metal-Head's position also attempt to take evasive. One of the tanks isn't fast enough and takes a slug through the armor. It swerves from the impact, but the driver within manages to regain control and they press forward, giving out a defiant 'YOOO JOE!' Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Oh, excellent, excellent." Over Kill says, "Air support? This is great. I think the girls have wanted to play for a while." "Yeah, yeah, Yo Joe, blah, blah," Metal-Head mutters, taking aim again at the wounded vehicle. "BANG! BANG!" He directs the shots toward the previous hit, taking advantage of the weakened armor. F-117A Nighthawk #884 zips overhead in a recon pass and then circles around for a second pass weapons coming online. Firefly smiles as one of the Joe vehicles passing his exposive device. He hits the button in his detonator, watching with anticipation. Major Bludd is forced to duck into the protection of his turret as incoming fire peppers his tank. The HISS behind him catches a shot to the treads and skids to a shaky halt. The trooper in its turret manages a few more shots at his enemies before incoming fire forces him to abandon his tank. Major Bludd clenches a fist and calls commands into his radio. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, I need Vector support north of our target. We've got Joes on the ground." F-117A Nighthawk #884> Ghostrider frowns, flying low and looking for safe targets that won't endanger civilians Firefly mutters to himself, "Oh,... Well, worth the paycheck." A vector flies towards the north, aiming at the nighthawk. The thing seems ready to take down the intruder. It flies right over its head and chirps a greeting as it arms its missiles. "Ha-llo." General Hawk presses forward, his tank turret firing blast after blast into the Cobra tanks, while the tanks with him proceed forward, with the exception of the one on the far right. As Firefly's trap goes off, the tank is ripped to pieces as the explosion comes up from underneath at its weakest spot. Hawk looks back. "Damn it.." His face filling with rage, he resumes firing with renewed vigor. Meanwhile, Metal-Head's shot strikes the tank once again, this time bringing it to a complete halt. The greenshirts within abandon the tank, sidearms in hand as they rush forward on foot to finish the battle. Firefly smiles beneath his mask. "Bingo," he says softly, reading his Uzi once more. Major Bludd manages to pump a few more rounds from the HISS's turrets before incoming fire disables his tank. He clambers from the vehicle and unslings his AK-47, dashing toward the closest building for cover. Metal-Head's thing is anti-tank, not anti-personnel. Having stopped one of the Joe vehicles, he turns his attention to the next, jogging to a new position since standing still just gives the enemy a chance to draw a bead on you. F-117A Nighthawk #884 flies low shaking buildings in its wake. It targets one of the remaining Cobra tanks and lets loose a GBU-10 Paveway II laser-guided bomb. F-117A Nighthawk #884> Ghostrider glances nervously at the approaching Vector. Vector doesn't attack the nighthawk right away. It tries to land on it's back and just..sit there. Yeah. Why waste a missile when you have a vector butt. Firefly idly fires another long burst at incoming police cars, walking calmly through the carnage as he reloads. F-117A Nighthawk #884> Ghostrider frowns, hitting the throttle to try to shake the Vector off. Firefly leaps into a wrecked car, looking around with serene satisfaction. The Cobra troops in the remaining HISS tanks abandon their vehicles as the Paveway burns in their direction. The bomb shatters the HISSes, sending hot shrapnel in all directions. F-117A Nighthawk #884> Ghostrider tries desperately to maneuver out from under the Vector before he's dragged down into the Chicago skyline, permanently. General Hawk proceeds forward down the street, directing the remaining tanks with him to branch out and find the rest of the Cobras. Meanwhile, he brings his to a halt and brings up the binoculars once again to get a lay of the battlefield. The greenshirts take chase to Metal-Head, hoping to get to him before he can open fire again. Meanwhile, the greenshirts that evaced from the overturned Striker head towards Firefly's position. Major Bludd says, "All units, report. I'm on foot about a klick north of the Boeing building. All the HISSes in my line of sight are destroyed." Metal-Head grunts. "Runnin' maybe a half klick from your position an' I got Greenshirts on my ass...we still got air support or what? Temera tries to slip around quietly and take a shot wherever she can. She peers between spots and tries to look for someone she can sneak up on, in hopes of finding away to quickly end the situation if possible. Over Kill says, "Vectors, cover Metal-Head. 4? Keep on the Nighthawk. Me? Im still hiding near the park." Firefly watches with interest as Greenshirts approach. He attempts to scatter them with some targeted Uzi bursts as he leaps down from his car-top position Metal-Head runs. It's the first rule of his profession: eagles may soar, but weasels never get sucked into jet engines. Major Bludd climbs a fire escape and lies down to reduce his profile. He scopes out the hostile targets in his view and sights in on Hawk. Major Bludd grins slowly as he pulls the trigger on his rifle. Vector is unable to hold on. The vector snarls as the machine escapes its grasp. "In-dignity!" it tries to chase the Nighthawk, flying behind it. Firefly crouches down now, moving in between cars like a flitting shadow. He hunts the troops approaching his position, looking for opportunities to pick them off. General Hawk is struck by the bullets from Bludd's shot, which slam him back into the turret hole as they slam into his body armor. It doesn't take him long to figure out where the shots came from given the angle, and he spots Bludd up above. "I figured I'd find your sorry ass leading this circus." he mutters as he whips out his M16 and takes aim upwards. With a careful squeeze of the trigger, he sends a round of return favors towards Bludd. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, what are you doing hiding out? We need support out here!" Over Kill says, "If I come out and Im destroyed then there goes the air force. If you want me to reveal myself and jeapordize the mission I can , sir." Major Bludd says, "Leading from behind, are you?" Over Kill says, "Stay here or come out. I can do one or the other." Firefly says, "I am on foot, within blocks of our initial target. Moving in to take out the squad of Joes moving my way -- no extra cost. Consider it a freebie." Mercenary Firefly says, "If Over Kill is leading from behind, it's just because he's following the example of most of our officers." Major Bludd puts his head down and scoots back, seeking to escape the incoming rounds. A few ricochet off the metal floor of the fire escape and clatter loudly off his shoulder armour. Swearing, he retreats up the fire escape, smashing out a second floor window with the butt of his rifle and leaping into the room beyond. Major Bludd says, "I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person. Over Kill, you are a walking bloody tank. Get out there!" Firefly opens fire on one of the Greenshirts moving towards his position, trying to take him out before fading back out of view. Temera keeps trying to hunt for any smell she recognizes, or anyone she can spot, among the enemy forces. She slipsaround wth her weapon ni hand, trying to use as much cover in theory as she can. Firefly fires off a quick burst and slips back into the shadows. Searching for more targets, he spots Temera. Smiling once more beneath his mask, he moves into position and looks for a clean shot. And the race is on! The vector starts to fly after the nighthawk. Its giggling to itself. It probably thinks this is some sort of game. Over Kill says, "As you wish." Over Kill comes out from his hiding place, looking for any of the ground joes to go after. "Allright. Who wants some of this.." He comments. Metal-Head continues to run, pausing only long enough to spin once and yell "BANG!" and send a missile toward a parked car. Maybe a nice fireball will encourage the Greenshirts to Leave Him Alone. The boardroom Bludd has climbed into is empty; the sound of the fire alarm assaults his ears. He moves around to the north side of the building, climbs out onto the fire escape there, and pauses to survey the situation, calling in commands on his radio. General Hawk looks at his wound as he watches Bludd dive into the building. Determined not to let him get away, he hops out of the tank and heads for the building's ground floor entrance. Meanwhile, Metal-Head's diversion is rather effective. The greenshirts dive into a nearby doorway to avoid the shrapnel from the explosion Firefly targets Temera, and lets off a quick burst with his Uzi. Metal-Head says, "Destro! If you're listening I wanna raise!" Mercenary Firefly says, "This is why you negotiate contracts *before* you get into battle." Over Kill says, "What's a contract?" Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, what's the status of your Vectors? Our ground troops need support!" Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Now is not the time to discuss financial compensation. Slaughter them!" Over Kill says, "Got some covering Metal. got some working on the building got one chasing the air force.." Major Bludd says, "Leave the Boeing building. Hawk is in a tank near my position. Harry him and his escort." Over Kill says, "Four.. and Six, on their way" Temera picks up a less than familiar scent near where the shot came from, staggering as she's hit. But she keeps to her feet for the moment, and tries to swing back and check for a heat signature to fire at quickly. The building Bludd's escaped into has sustained some collateral damage from the explosions and tank fire. It seems empty of people, and the fire alarm is ringing as Hawk steps in. There's no sign of fire on the ground floor, though. Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged." Firefly ducks down at the assault rifle spray, smiling to himself. "Oh, we have a live one here," he says to himself softly. Firefly pops back up from behind a different car, targetting Temera again and opening fire. General Hawk finds the stairwell leading up, and with his M16 at the ready starts to head up the stairs, dodging pieces of debris as he works his way up floor by floor, checking each room as he nears the board room. Major Bludd ducks back into the building, a sound triggering his soldier's instincts. It doesn't surprise him that Hawk or his fellows would follow him in here. He moves down a hallway, peers around a corner and finds himself mere metres from his adversary. He brings up his rifle and fires. General Hawk is caught unawares by the shots and his body armor takes another beating as Bludd opens fire. A shout that is a mixture of pain and frustration escapes him as he quickly brings up his M16 and returns fire as he takes a couple steps to regain his balance. Major Bludd ducks back around the corner, allowing Hawk's bullets to tear through the wall mere millimetres from his face. "Catch!" he calls, pulling the pin from a grenade and slinging it sidearm down the hallway toward Hawk. Temera frowns as she watches the heat signature move between vehicles. She tries to take advantage of her position, and move in closer if she can, wanting to come after Firefly ore directly. General Hawk is blown backwards by the blast of the grenade, this time taking much longer to get back to his feet. "Two.. can play that game." he says, pulling a long tube from his pack. Shouldering it, he takes quick aim and the TOW missile slides from its launch tube to streak towards Bludd's position. Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Capture or kill Hawk if you can. If not, prepare to withdraw." Firefly tries to evade Temera's pursuit, seeming a bit surprised as she closes in and leaps out at him. Nonetheless, he deftly parries the claw swipe, lashing out with a fist in return. Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "You've done well, Cobra. No sense spoiling it by getting captured or killed." Major Bludd peers around the corner and sees Hawk unloading a handheld missile. His eye widens in surprise and he scrambles for cover as the weapon launches toward him. He throws his hands over his head as plaster and debris rain down on him. He gets to his feet and charges through the wreckage of the wall toward Hawk. "Those who dare will," echoes somewhere in his mind as he leaps for his opponent, hoping to knock him down before he can get his bearings. Metal-Head's breath is coming in ragged gasps. He's used to running in cleaner air than that of Chi-town, that toddlin' town, city of big shoulders, hog-butcher to the world. Home of the Cubs, the Sox, da Bears and th' Bulls. The very air is stabbing at his lungs, making his throat dry and crackle. All he wants right now is an ice cold gallon of water, a hot shower and a night of Guitar Hero III. General Hawk is knocked clear backwards by Bludd's charge, and this time he takes much longer to get oriented. Not one to give up so easily, he gets up to his feet, and looks at the Cobra. "Nice try snake breath, but I'm not down...yet." Rushing forward, he goes to aim a tremendous uppercut at Bludd's jaw. Major Bludd's head snaps back from the force of Hawk's mighty punch. He pauses to spit blood before returning the blow. General Hawk's last ditch effort is returned in kind, and he goes sailing backwards, his limp body tumbling over the edge of the stairs and he ends up in a heap at the bottom of the flight. Temera snarls as she's punchec, trying to swing around into it and be more effective, yanking her hand down in and trying to drag it through him if she can. Firefly jumps back as Temera's claws tear through his armor. "Ooh. That's new," he remarks calmly, flicking a small blade into his right hand. "Consider my retort." He slashes as Temera's face. Major Bludd grins in satisfaction as Hawk lands with a thump at the bottom of the stairway. He puts in a call on his radio. Major Bludd says, "I've put Hawk down. Damn, that felt good." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Oh, excellent indeed, Major. You'll definitely find a little something extra in your stocking this Christmas." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Gather your troops and withdraw." Major Bludd says, "You don't want Hawk? I can just throw 'im over my shoulder like a sack o' potatoes. Heh, mashed potatoes." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Oh, yes, indeed. Bring him if you can get him out of the country. He and I have a lot to talk about." Major Bludd says, "Right. Acknowledged." Firefly mutters to himself, "... going..." Head Snake Cobra Commander hisses in pleased satisfaction. Temera jerks her head back suddenly and tries to evade the blade, gettign slashed in the cheek and neck though. She swears softly, and troes to swing an elbow down into his head to keep him away better. As Hawk falls, backup in the form of a squad of Greenshirts come storming up the stairwell after hearing the reports and the explosions. "Sir!?" they shout, before looking around to spot Bludd up the stairs. "It's Bludd! After him! YOOOO JOE!" They ready their sidearms and start storming up the stairwell, one remaining behind with Hawk. Firefly is smashed in the head with an elbow, and suddenly remembers Cobra Commander said something about withdrawing. Firefly palms his detonator and triggers a last blast to clear his escape. Staggering away, he tries to get out of sight before the smoke clears. Major Bludd swears quietly, backing up and heading for the fire escape he'd stepped out onto earlier. He puts in a call on his radio. Major Bludd says, "I've got Joes incoming. I need evac straight away. Over Kill, send me a Vector pronto!" Firefly slips into the shadows, eschewing evac and finding his own way out of the city. Major Bludd climbs out onto the fire escape, turning to fire a burst at the oncoming greenshirts. Hearing the whine of a Vector's turbines, he turns to see one of the odd air vehicles descending between the buildings. As the Vector slides open an access hatch, he hops the distance and neatly lands inside its crew compartment. He ducks aside as the greenshirts return fire, their bullets richocheting off the Vector's metal skin as it rises into the burning Chicago skyline. Major Bludd says, "All units, withdraw. Use the Vectors for immediate evac." Mercenary Firefly says, "I'll find my own way home, thanks. Nice working with you, Major." Metal-Head says, "Number four out there, OK?" Major Bludd grunts. "Understood." Over Kill says, "Vectors, regroup..." Metal-Head makes his way to the nearest VEctor, since Number Four is busy with the Major. Reaching one, he clambors aboard, collapsing in the first available seat he can find. Major Bludd straps into a seat within Vector Four and hopes the machine knows to take him back to Colombia base. Over Kill calls down one of his vectors, 13 since no one else in their right mind would fly with teh dumb ones. "Well that was fun. Good job, girls.." Major Bludd says, "All units, report. Are we all in one piece?" Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Were you able to secure General Hawk, Major?" Mercenary Firefly says, "I am well, and looking forward to cashing my check." Major Bludd says, "Unfortunately, Commander, he had backup practically on his heels. I was overrun by their troopers moments after Hawk hit the floor. I had to withdraw before collecting him." Head Snake Cobra Commander sighs. "Alas. That would have been a nice cherry on top of your overwhelming success. I'm seeing the carnage on news feeds already." Major Bludd says, "We're headed home, Commander. I'll have a report for you." category:Logs